gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The EITC Comedy Series week: 2
The EITC Comedy Series Week: 2 Merry Christmas Hello all! Im sorry for the long time of this to arrive but here it is! The Christmas EITC Comedy series! Laugh along with your friends and prepare for the untimate halariousness! This will a Christmas special so this week will be the best one so far! Strap yourself in for the untimate Laugh! Hope you Enjoy This Christmas EITC Comedy series Special! A ho-ho-ho merry christmas show! Our very Merry Christmas Shows some of the Funnist scenes from pirates of the Caribbean 4 along with the bloopers, which will send you bursting out with laughter! A Merry Christmas Story ( but of course in the Caribbean ) 2 Weeks before Current Day ( Christmas Eve night ) Grooves: Hello. "Hello, James what would you like for Christmas?" James Norrington: "I would like a New gun". Grooves: Alright (Current Day Christmas eve Night, Tavern Christmas Party at Port Royal ) Cutler Beckett: "Welcome all to the EITC Christmas Party! Find your Secret Santa and Claim your holiday Gifts!" - James Norrington gets tea and sits on a chair hoping for someone to be his secret santa - - Grooves walks up to James Norrington - Grooves: "Hello, James guess who i am?" James Norrington: "Wow! really your My Secret Santa! Cool..." - both pause for a minute - James Norrington: "Well.... Were is it" Grooves: "Weres what?" James Norrington: "Were is it"? Grooves: "Were is what James" James Norrington: "You know my gift?" Grooves:" Oh! Your Gift thats right i forgot... here.." - Grooves hands a wraped box to norrington - James Norrington: "Wow its a little Lighter then i Expected...." Grooves: "I know." "Its the best thing i could find i think youll like it" - James looks at Grooves then opens the gift - - James gives a confused but angry and frowned look - James Norrington: "Theres nothing in it!" Grooves:"Haha i know, i was just teasing you." - Grooves grabs box and throws it away - ( meanwhile in the other room ) - Beckett starts to drink ALOT of rum - Beckett Yells: WHOOO! PARTY! - Grooves and james look over to the other room then turn back to their conversation - James: "Alright Seriously, give me the gift" Grooves: "Fine" - Grooves hands norrington and rectangular shaped Gift - -Jjames shakes it to make sure its not empty and finds out it isnt - james: "Aww you Shouldnt Have." - Beckett Walks into room - Grooves: Your Right Its lord Beckett's." - grooves grabs box and gives to beckett - Beckett: " WHOO! MEH GIFT IS FINALLY HERE!" - burp - - Beckett Opens present and a sword james norringtons sword - Beckett: "AWESOME! My New sword thanks Bud!" - Beckett walks back into the main floor but stumbles on the way there - James: "DUDE!" "THATS MY SWORD!" Grooves: "I know." James: "BLOODY HELL IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE TO YOU!" Grooves: "yep." - Beckett in the other room then whails a sword and goes flying and hots and sticks the wall were norrington is standing - James: "HOLY GOD!" " "This is Chaos" " Some one get that man! " Beckett: "HAHA NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!!" James: "Oh My God, hes not going to...... oh dear lord... OH GOD THIS IS THE MOST DISGUSTING THING I EVER SEEN! OH MY GOD GET HIM OUT OF HERE DEAR LORD! WAIT!! WAIT!! NOT TWORDS ME! AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" - Beckett Takes off his clothes then flings him at Norrington then runs out the door - Grooves: "HAHA! OH GOD THATS HALARIOUS! OH MY! HAHA" - Grooves Points his finger at james and falls of laughter - James: "Eww this cannot be happening" - James peels off becketts clothing and finds becketts underwear hanging by his nose - James: "EWW THIS IS NASTY!' - James peels his under wear off his nose - James: "OH GROSS STAINS!" - james flings the under wear off his hands and keeps flinging his hand till he hopes its clean- james: " Wait a Minute... if his clothes are gone he must be Naked on the streets!" Johnny Goldtimbers:" Eh ill go get him." - Johnny gets on his horse then orders it to move - ( meanwhile on the streets chase ) Johnny: "your not going to get away from me this time Mr. HEA YAAAA!" - Johnny whips his horse to go fster - - Beckett trying to run away from johnny trys to run even faster - Beckett: "You aint going to get me old man! Haha!" - People on the streets notice the chase and sound the alarms - Random person: " THE BRITISH ARE COMING THE BRITISH ARE COMING!" Another Random Person:"THE BRITISH ARE HERE LOOK HES CHASING AN MAN THATS NAKED DOWN THE STREETS! THE BRTISH ARE COMING THE BRTISH ARE COMING! Johnny: " Shut up trying to constrate here! - Johnny Throws a Shoe at the random person - Johnny: "Almost There......" Beckett: "Ah Great!" " Im going to get caught" Johnny: "Haha yes you are my friend" - Johnnys Horse finally catches up with beckett - - Johnny grabs beckett and pulls him up on the horse - Johnny: "Alright lets give you some medicin so you can get the Groggy off ya" ( Mean while back at the Tavern ) James: "You are the worst Secret Santa Ever!" - Grooves Smiles then relizes games are over james has been through enough for today - Grooves: " Alright james enough games here, here is yer present" - Grooves Gives james his Gift that is shaped like a Pistol box - James: This if for real right? Grooves" Aye" ( Beckett and Johnny Goldtimbers walk through door - Johnny: "Hes un Groggy. - fied... or what ever he is... well hes no longer drunk thats the good news.. the bad news is half the town thinks the british are coming and they raised the alarms" - Johnny gives a annoyed face look - -Random Person Barges through the door- Random Person: "The British are Coming! the Brtish are Coming!" Johnny: "Alright Thats it!" - Johnny knocks him out with his gun - Johnny: "There now were were we?" ( back with the Conversation of james and Grooves ) - James opens up his Gift and sees its his new gun he wanted - James: "Thanks grooves." Grooves: "Aye." - Beckett walks up to both men - Beckett" hey, My Gun " - Beckett takes gun and puts it in his pocket - James: "Oh well, I guess Christmas isnt all about your presents or well you know presents but its about who your with and that you have a great time" Grooves: " Aye i was hoping you were going to say that." Beckett: "Because He didnt give you anything " - Grooves gives a Knudge to Beckett - James: "Eh, Merry christmas guys"M Beckett, Johnny, Beckett, Groves, and men of the eitc in the tavern: "MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!" Grooves: "And to all a Good Night!" And all the people in the tavern raise there glasses to the toast Christmas. Hoped you all liked our merry Christmas Story, Be sure to share this story to yer friends for a good pirate merry Christmas story. Merry Christmas To all , and to all a Good Night! We Hope you have Enjoyed our very Merry Christmas Comedy Special, And now to end it with a very EPIC Christmas song! Happy Holidays! Category:EITC Category:Fan Creations